Werewolf (Town of Salem)
The Werewolf 'is one of the evil roles from the mystery RPG game ''Town of Salem. The Werewolf wants to kill everyone and survive until end of the game. History The Werewolf's goal is kill everyone who oppose them and survive until end of the game, they can win with the other Werewolves, Survivors and Witches. They can be team with the Witches and Survivors to win together. The Werewolf chooses a person in the full moons (once in two days) to kill them. If a person visits the Werewolf's target, Werewolf will kill them too. If Werewolf does not choose a person, they will stay at their house. If a person visits Werewolf's house, Werewolf will maul them. Killing Conditions Werewolf has powerful attack, so they can kill everyone except the Pestilence. Also, they can't kill the protected, jailed and healed people. Winning Conditions The Werewolf must survive until the end of the game and the Town, the Mafia and all neutral people must die. Even so, they can win with the Witches and Survivors. Death The Werewolf has a basic defense, so they can not be killed by some people. However, some roles can kill them. They are list of the roles that can kill the Werewolf; Type of Deaths *'''Werewolf: If a Werewolf visits another Werewolf in the full moon, Werewolf will maul them, other Werewolf will die. *'Veteran': If the Werewolf visits a triggered Veteran, Veteran will shoot them and Werewolf will maul them, so both of them will die. *'Bodyguard': If the Werewolf visits a person who also visited by the Bodyguard, the Bodyguard will kill Serial Killer, however, the Bodyguard will die too. *'Medusa': If the Werewolf visits a gazed Medusa or the Medusa visits the Werewolf with the Necronomicon, Medusa will turn them into the stone. *'Juggernaut': If the Juggernaut visits the Werewolf, the Werewolf will die. *'Jailor': If the Jailor jails the Werewolf and decides to execute them, the Werewolf will die. *'Pirate': If the Pirate wins a duel against a Werewolf, the Pirate will kill them. *'Arsonist': If the Arsonist douses and ignites Werewolf's home, the Werewolf will burn. *'Witch': The Witch can control the Werewolf and make them to kill themself. *'Coven Leader': Same as the Witch. *'Jester': If the Werewolf chooses to guilty vote or to be abstain to a lynched Jester and if Jester decides to kill them, the Werewolf will die. *'Trapper': The Trapper can kill the Werewolf with their trap. *'Hex Master': The Hex Master can kill the Werewolf with the using of final hex. *'Pestilence': The Pestilence can kill a plagued Werewolf with rampaging them. Investigation Results * Sheriff: Sheriff will know their target is suspicious during the Full Moon. But they will get the results their target is innocent on odd-numbered nights. * Investigator: The Investigator will get the result "Your target could be a Sheriff, Executioner, Werewolf, or Poisoner". * Consigliere: The Consigliere will get the result "Your target howls at the moon. They must be a Werewolf". Achievements There are some achievements that can be earned by perform tasks. They are the achievements that dedicated to the Werewolf; * Savage: Win 1 game. * Lycan: Win 5 games. * Wild Beast: Win 10 games. * Mauled: Win 25 games. * Rampage: Attack 5 people in one night. * Triple Threat: Kill a Godfather, Arsonist and Serial Killer in the same night. * Jailbreak: Kill the Jailor who jailed you. Quote Gallery Avatar werewolf.png|The Werewolf. Achievement Werewolf2.png|Avatar of the Werewolf. Wwmobile.png|Avatar of the Werewolf in the mobile. Trivia * Werewolf is the 30th role of the game. Navigation Category:Video Game Villains Category:Indie/Doujin Villains Category:Lycanthropes Category:Male Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Deceased Category:Fighters Category:Power Hungry Category:Murderer Category:Homicidal Category:Trickster Category:Liars Category:Incriminators Category:Imprisoned Category:Karma Houdini Category:Successful Category:Incompetent Category:Criminals Category:Protagonists Category:Neutral Evil Category:Enigmatic Category:Suicidal Category:Evil Vs. Evil